Mirror Mirror
by ImogenRose
Summary: A tale of loneliness and forbidden love between sisters.


Narcissa sat and brushed her hair in front of the vanity table that Lucius had picked up for her at Borgin and Burkes. It was a darkly delicious mahogany wood inlaid with silver. The mirror shimmered occasionally. The tag had said it was the original mirror from the Snow White story. Narcissa had not learned how to unlock it's true potential, but she had occasionally seen glimmers of things happening in other parts of the house without leaving her chair. Lucius only bought her such lavish gifts when he was about to tell her that he would be leaving for long periods of time. The Malfoy manor was falling down with expensive and lavish furniture and trinkets. Each beautiful piece a painful reminder of how lonely Narcissa had become.

Hearing a ruckus coming from downstairs, she sighs and rests her head on her arms, her eyes watching the mirror with a lazy boredom. The house elf had absolutely no consideration for her need of quiet at times like this. Before she would have rushed downstairs in the hope that Lucius had returned, or even that Draco had come to surprise her with his weekend off. But that hope had slowly withered away and died, like the flowers sitting on the table in the hall.

The mirror glimmered and she saw a figure in it, sitting up slightly she watches it with interest. As the image begins to clear she realises that the woman reflected is familiar to her. The mad hair has been tamed to some extent, the clothes white and beautiful.

'This must be an image of the future' Narcissa whispers under her breath, watching the image intently. 'I never noticed how beautiful Bella was before' reaching out she presses her hand gently against the mirror. The glass shimmering under her fingers, the magic pulsing through her blood. Sighing she falls back waiting for the image to fade, leaving her in silence and darkness again. But the image moved closer and closer until the vision of Bellatrix was standing behind her. The image reached out towards her, resting her hand on Narcissa's reflection. Looking down wistfully she see's a hand on her shoulder, shrieking she falls off the chair and back-pedals towards the corner.

'You were staring at me in the mirror, and I assumed that you saw me enter' Bellatrix says through thick laughter 'And they call me the crazy sister?'

'What… What are you doing here Lestrange?' spits Narcissa, not amused with being scared off her seat.

'I can't stop by for a little sisterly visit?' Bella pouts playfully and sits down on the edge of the bed, her eyes twinkling maniacally as she watches Narcissa try to compose herself.

'Lucius is not here' Narcissa snaps back as she stands up and smoothes her black pencil skirt and ties her hair up quickly in a ponytail. 'And have you ever heard of knocking?'

'I was hoping to catch you in your underwear' she throws her glance over to the half open drawer of lace under things 'Looks like you have lots of interesting pieces'

'Bella!' Narcissa dives forward and slams the drawer shut. 'I will not suffer this indignity in my own home. And especially not from my own sister. Now let us please move to the drawing room'

Bella leans back on the bed, her white dress sheer in the moonlight pouring through the double window of the master bedroom. Her wild locks spilling onto the white satin blankets, spreading slowly like an ink stain.

'I make the effort to come see you and not even a hello?' Bella smirks wickedly, her nipples pressed firmly against the sheer white fabric of her dress.

'I… well… Hello Ms Lestrange' Narcissa lets her eyes trace down Bella's body. It had been so long since Lucius held her and told her that she loved her. Bella was giving her an attention she had sorely missed. But it was wrong! She loved Lucius, and Bella was his friend. How could she do this to him? Her eyes rest on the dark shadow resting between Bella's thighs, the white fabric clinging to her body in places where Narcissa wished her hands could be.

'Now now Narcissa, don't be coy, I can see you looking at my body. Do you like to see my body exposed in this way?'

'Have some dignity woman.' Narcissa felt a blush burn her cheeks as she looked away from the bed. Walking towards the window she looks out the garden. The snowdrops had bloomed early this year. They glowed an ethereal silver in the light of the moon. She felt arms embrace her from behind, sighing softly she closes her eyes and leans into Bella's embrace.

'I know you like to pretend that last summer never happened Nar, but I still love you. I think about you every night. I fight for you, only for you. You are what keeps me breathing.'

'Bella… what would Lucius think?'

'Lucius is not here Nar, he is never here.'

Choking back tears she turns to face Bella, their sweet breath mingling. Bella runs her hand gently down Narcissa's face. Stopping at her lips, tracing them with the tips of her finger before leaning in to kiss her. Narcissa tenses up at first, not used to being intimate with someone. Soon she throws herself into the kiss, the dull ember of dying passion flaring up into a bonfire of lust and love. Her body burning in need of carnal desire.

'Oh Trixy' Narcissa's breaths were becoming shorter and more shallow. Bellatrix just smiles wickedly. Reaching out she slowly unbuttons Narcissa's silk blouse.

'My, my, my' Bellatrix smirks 'You certainly are a naughty girl Sissy'

'Trixy! Stop making me blush!' Slipping out of her blouse she drops it on the floor, standing before Bellatrix in a black lace corset, pencil skirt and stockings. Narcissa touches her chest gently as Bellatrix snaps the button of her skirt and yanks it down roughly, revealing matching black panties and a suspender belt.

'Such a wicked girl' Bella cackles. Grabbing Narcissa's chin she kisses her roughly, pushing her onto the bed. Stepping back she admires her lovers form on the bed before turning to face the window. Grabbing the sating ropes used to tie the curtains back she prowls towards the bed. Grasping Narcissa's arms she raises them above her head and fastens them to the bedposts, immobilizing her.

'Trixy!' Narcissa struggled gently against the ropes.

'Now now, trust me' Bella leaned back and unfastened her dress, letting the sheer fabric slide smoothly down her curves before settling in a silver white pool of material on the floor. Prowling towards the bed she produces a blade, sparkling wickedly in the light pouring from the windows.

'Bellatrix' Narcissa whispered, her voice hoarse from a mixture of lust and fear, 'Don't… don't hurt me'

Bellatrix snorted derisively and drew the blade down the length of Narcissa's corset, liberating the smooth, lily white flesh beneath. Giggling she presses the cold metal blade gently against Narcissa's nipple, watching it harden and struggle against the steel. The soft pink of the nipple looking stark against the milky skin. Drawing the blade lower she makes short work of the suspender belt. Ripping it away suddenly, ripping the delicate fabric of the dark stockings.

Leaning down she kisses Narcissa again, he hand fumbling in her hair, untying it and letting it hang loosely, not as wild as her own, but not as refined as Narcissa Malfoy tends to be.


End file.
